Addicting Like Venom
by NagitoDorito
Summary: A performer and a new Earl had become new members in London's Society. Yet nobody knows that they're the same person.. All is told.. Alois Will find out first than anyone. AloisxOC


Ok about this, I just had this crazy ideas I had to write down after watching Kuroshitsuji II and my completely obsession of Alois Trancy.

I don't know if the public will like this... cause well it's not Yaoi, or male/male Shounen-Ai.. It's just a story.  
I have my own two OC's too as you can see.

So.. I need to hear the like or dislikes of the public.. If you like then I'll start making more

Kuroshitsuji II (c) Yana Toboso  
Chastity Charlotte/Clarence LaCroix; Alexandria (c) Me

PS. I Am taking a break over Show Me Emotion. ^^;

Chapter 1: Chastity/Clarence

" Ready for tonight's performance, My lady?" a very mature female voice asked as she would roll up one of the black thigh highs up the leg of the girl sitting in front of her, connecting it to the knickers.  
"You know I always am" said the girl in an unenthusiastic voice as she applied a bit of gloss across her lips using her pinky.  
The woman dressed her up, placing her skirt. "Shall we begin?" the girl softly groaned and nodded.  
".. Let's get the corset over with.."

There seemed to be rather a bit of a commotion in London now, especially at one of the theaters that was about to be broken down, but it seemed to have a little of blood pumping through the veins of art and music that seemed to give it more life than it had before ever.  
Though only of those of the high economic life were allowed to come in, though some of the lower economy managed to get through with the seats that were left.  
"What was the point of coming here again?" asked a young Earl Phantomhive with his fiancée clinging onto his arm like he always does, a butler behind him with a playful smirk across his lips.  
"Miss Elizabeth requested it, I'm sure you wouldn't mind, My lord" Ciel glared lightly at him, Elizabeth giggled.  
"I've been told her performances are amazing, did you know she's just our age?" she said as the found a seat and just waited for a performance.

A bit later as the Earl Phantomhive sat down, a blonde boy with a butler walked into the building. He didn't say anything, just had a smile on his face as well he had nothing better to do so he decided to be entertained for the night. He would take a seat down with his butler standing behind him. He just sat there and watched as someone came out to give out the greetings and such. The blonde boy from the Trancy household just blinked his eyes, he got bored for the time of the way but then a smile made his way on his lips to see as the curtains had opened.

At the curtains music began to play, it had that orchestra playing, but a few more instruments were added than usual, the music was well a bit more vibrant than the everyday waltz music The music had a bit more movement to it, though it held most of the same everyday instruments they know. A female came out on set, wearing a short skirt, stockings and such that well had made the public gasp in shock. Elizabeth had blushed as she looked at the girl on the stage,  
"My.. She's very expressive" saying with a light pout on her lips as she looked to Ciel who was just staring at her uninterested in what was happening around him. Though as the woman began to move away, it showed something of interest, he noticed there seemed to be a marking on her inner left thigh, he paid attention to that.. Only way a person could get one like that..He shook his head a bit,  
"It can't be.." he said softly.  
"Something wrong, my lord?" asked his butler behind him.  
"Nothing, did you bring the tea?" he said to him as in a minute or so the curtains opened

She began to sing, her voice sounded light and heavenly, and from the gasps people where in awe. She sang her song and so and such and began to introduce herself afterwards, claiming she will be living in the area of London so people may see more of her than expected. After that people had applauded her and left on their own pace.

At the backstage room there was the female and the woman.  
"That was a great performance as always, My lady.." said the woman who had taken off her brown wig, revealing blue hair and her glasses then clearly a disguise from the public view.  
"It should be.." sighed a little the other female as she fixed her own wig as she looked to the female.  
"Once we get home, prepare my bath, Alexandria" she told her, the female bowed.  
"Yes, my lady" and then there was a knock on the door.  
"Quick!" she said in a harsh whisper as the woman put back on her wig and glasses then opened the door to reveal a blonde boy with a man behind him, the blonde boy just walked past the woman and to the little female, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close with his hand on her waist.  
She just stared to him with a surprised and yet she just remained with a calm and serious look on her face.

"I am holding a ball in about a few hours, and I want you to be there" he told her with his 'charming' smile on his lips.  
"You'll make it seem worthwhile" he spoke to her in a happy voice as he stared to her with his bright blue eyes.

She was starting to feel rather uneasy for the fact that she was touched by someone, especially by a boy she had never met before, he tried to move back but his grip got tighter on her.  
"You will come, I'll prepare a ride for you" he let her go as he then bowed to her lightly and kissed her hand.  
"Earl Alois Trancy" he told him as he let her go and then walked off.  
"Let's go Claude" he said to him as he clung lightly onto his arm, Claude sighed and fixed his glasses.  
"Pardon our sudden… entrance" he told.  
"Yes, your highness" he bowed to Trancy and left with him afterwards.  
"I hope to see you at the ball, Chastity Charlotte" he winked at her as he just giggled and left off with his butler following behind him.  
As the butler walk past the older female the atmosphere went tense. Their eyes locked, both changed colors, the female just gave him a wife smirk as he just walked off then.  
The female looked to her mistress with the same smirk.  
"What are you smirking about?" she asked her with an eyebrow arched.  
"Ohh nothing.. The butler reminded me of someone I used to know.." Alexandria said.  
"Is Clarence making his appearance now?"  
"Yes, he is, and where better else than at the ball.. Dress me up" said Chastity to her maid.

It was the time at the ball, and it had begun not too long ago. Claude and Alois along with the triplets and Hanna were in his office, reading through a letter he had receive of the new 'neighbor' they will have in London. Clarence LaCroix, a boy from America who had inherited his grandfather's whole life basically, the Earl of the LaCroix Household. Alois just stared at with little interence, he just threw the paper aside.  
"Well.. He'll be coming anyways, we'll give him a greeting as always" he yawned lightly in boredom. Claude come over and prepared him some tea and handed it to him but Alois stood up. "I feel like having this later, Claude..".  
"Yes, your highness.." he said in his monotone voice.  
Alois just went to Hanna and pulled her down by the dress.  
"Prepared my clothing, wench?" he asked, and she nodded, showing him the way afterwards.

Heels clicked onto the floor, walking into the household of the Trancy would be a boy with chaperone besides him who as holding onto his arm. The boy had short brown hair that was rather brushed back and neat, wearing his elegant boy styling for clothes, a tux top with knee-length shorts socks and shoes. The female with him had a long red dress and blonde hair as well had blue eyes He just walked in, being welcomed by the guests that attended to the party, welcoming him into their town and in hopes to see more of him and such. He just held his smile and bowed to the woman and kissed their hands, he stood there as he was next to the Earl Phantomhive, who he spoke nothing to him, just stared to him down, awake that he looked rather suspicious of him. He wanted to speak to him by he was distracted then to the Earl Trancy who walked up to Clarence and chook his hand and then took it.  
"Make yourself at home, Earl Trancy at your service" he grinned to him and just simply left, but he also couldn't held to give him a look over but just shrugged it off.  
Clarence just walked around and such, making his presence known to the people talking and saying where he resides, and after that he just left with his lovely lady on his arm.

As it said, after the performance there is a ball held at the Trancy household. Fashionably late but Chastity and Alexandria made their appearance at the ball. The female wearing a black corset dress, the front part was short as the backside would drag onto the floor. She also wore fishnets and boots that stopped to under her knees. She also had a little had on that the ribbon tied around her hair. She had her bangs roaming freely as well pink hair strands at the sides of her lovely face. She just walked in as there were people conversing as well some whom were dancing, but as she walked in they all stopped and looked at her, there as also some applause. She just waved her public. In just a few minutes Alois ran towards her and took her hand with his cheery smile on his lips.  
"Welcome!" he said to her while he would just stare to her but then frowned at her to see her hair, he pulled the hat off and threw it to Hanna.  
"Hmmph!" Chastity would brush his hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.  
"A polite gentleman would've suggested before acting, Alois Trancy" she spoke his name, and it sent him a chill.. He both liked and did not like it since it showed the dominance factor. He smirked.  
"Performing for the people?" he asked her, ignoring what she said.  
"No no.. I feel like I'll let my prescence please my audience tonight.." she placed her hand on her throat.  
"I must keep this golden voice at rest, you know" she said to him and bowed.  
"Thanks for having me over" she smiled as she then would move but was then grabbed, again, by the Earl himself.  
"I request a dance from you later" he whispered to her ear as he walked off.  
"My lady.. You're giving quite the blush" chuckled the maid besides her as she just stood there.  
"… Quiet." she told her as she just made her way around, she took herself a drink.

At her side walked up to the Earl Phantomhive to her side.  
"Lady Charlotte.. May I ask for a conversation?" he asked her, giving her his arm, she thought about it but took it afterwards as he escorted her to the balcony where it was less crowded with people.  
"I've been told you've also come here from the far land of the United States" he started off.  
"Yes I have, I've received letter of a more successful life here, so I figured why not?" she giggled lightly to him, moving away to lean against the railing and look out to the garden Alois held.  
"Have you met the Earl LaCroix? He came from the States as well" he stared to her with his suspicions.  
"He has? My what a coincidence" said the female naturally and giggled.  
"That was quite the performance last night.. The choice of clothing was rather too expressive" he said to her.  
"Women are starting to show more where I live now.. I am so sorry if it seems quite shocking" she just laughed.  
"As well that marking you seem to have is rather interesting, Where have you gotten it?"  
At that question Chastity had tensed up and blinked her pretty green eyes to him.  
She parted her lips to speak but Alois had walked in and pulled her towards him.  
"I must intrude, but I had requested a dance earlier… Now shall we?" He would take her to the dance floor. Surprisingly enough it seemed to be a tango of some sort…

Alois pulled her close to dance, and the people cleared out as it was just them two, their bodies moved in with sync. He spun her and did the famous movements of the Tango. It all came to the moment where he tilted her down, he rubbed up her skirt, on her skin as she blushed a dark color. His thumb rubbed her 'mark'.  
"This had caught my interest all the time I've been staring at you.. You're also like me" a grin formed on his lips.  
Meantime as they danced, a maid was standing there next to the Phantomhive butler.  
"Nice outfit you had earlier, couldn't picture you as a blonde.." he told her as he chuckled, Alexandria smirked.  
"Nice to see you again, Sebastian.." her eyes looked over to him.  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other.. After so many years.." she trailed off.  
He smiled and bowed to her, "I'm sure it'll be all delightful.." he went off to his master who would just look over to him and wonder what was all that about.  
Alexandria would see next as her mistress had stopped the dance and would walk over to her.  
"… We're leaving.." she simply said to her.  
"Tomorrow Alois and I will have a long talk.. Alexandria.. We've been caught" she told her, they would both leave the home, but before they left, yet again she was grabbed by the arm by the same blonde boy.. It was seriously annoying her now. He kissed her cheek afterwards and then licked his lips to show off his tongue.  
".. Hmm.. You have a nice taste" he said with a wink and ran inside.  
She had her hand on her cheek as she just looked to the inside.  
Alexandria just giggled lightly.  
"I swear to god.. He'll be missing some teeth if he keeps this up from now on afterwards..." said Chastity calmly and walked off.  
"Prepare my shower as soon as we walk through those doors.." she said.  
Alexandria nodded and bowed lightly,  
"Yes… my lady."


End file.
